The invention generally relates to laryngoscope spatulas.
More specifically, the invention relates to a laryngoscope spatula of the kind comprising a spatula blade, which spatula blade, in cross section, has two side walls, which are spaced apart from each other along at least part of the length of the spatula blade, and two limbs, of which a first limb extends from the first side wall to beyond the second side wall, and a second limb extends from the second side wall to beyond the first side wall, the side walls and the limbs forming a cavity.
The invention further relates to a method for producing a spatula blade of a laryngoscope blade.
Such a laryngoscope spatula is arranged on a handle and is used in laryngoscopy and, in particular, in endotracheal intubation. For the latter purpose in particular, the laryngoscope spatula has, in cross section, a profile with a stepped structure which, for example, provides a guide for an endotracheal tube used in intubation. Moreover, in the distal area of the laryngoscope spatula there is arranged a light source or a light outlet end of a light guide, in order to allow the operator to view the larynx.
Whereas these light sources were formerly direct light sources arranged directly on the relevant end, e.g. light bulbs, it is nowadays preferable to use light guides, e.g. glass fibres, by which a light generated by a light source located in the handle area is guided through the laryngoscope spatula to the distal position, from which the light can then emerge.
For arranging the light guide on the laryngoscope spatula, the latter comprises the abovementioned cavity, in which the light guide is protected.
However, in a laryngoscope spatula according to the invention, the aforementioned light guide can serve not only to deliver light from the proximal end to the distal end, so as to irradiate light into the pharynx, but can also be used the other way round to convey light from the pharynx for imaging purposes, i.e. light can enter the light guide at the distal end of the light guide and be conveyed in the proximal direction.
Moreover, in a laryngoscope spatula according to the invention, the cavity can be used to receive electrical leads in a protected manner, which leads are used, for example, to supply voltage to a light source, for example an LED, arranged in the distal area of the laryngoscope spatula, and/or an electronic imager can be arranged in the distal area of the laryngoscope spatula, in which case the cavity then accommodates electrical leads via which the electronic imager is supplied with voltage or via which signals are guided in the proximal direction from the electronic imager to the handle.
In a laryngoscope known from DE 31 19 725 C2, the spatula blade structure mentioned at the outset is achieved by two elongate profiles of L-shaped cross section being fitted on each other to form the cavity. The two L-shaped elongate profiles are offset in cross section by 180 degrees relative to each other. One end of a limb of the first L-shaped profile abuts against a limb of the second L-shaped profile, and the end of the other limb of the second L-shaped profile abuts against the other limb of the first L-shaped profile. The two L-shaped profiles are soldered onto each other at these abutment edges.
A laryngoscope known from DE 33 17 831 C2 has a spatula blade composed of a profile part of Z-shaped cross section and of a profile part of L-shaped cross section, so as to form the cavity. The L-shaped profile part is placed with the free ends of its two limbs along abutment edges onto the Z-shaped profile and is welded onto the Z-shaped profile along the abutment edges. The weld seams are then smoothed by fine grinding and fine polishing.
To ensure that a laryngoscope spatula, as has been described above, can be used several times, it is necessary for it to be able to be thoroughly cleaned and sterilized, for which reason it should not have any recesses, corners or edges where bacteria or other material can settle. It is also necessary to avoid liquids and/or bacteria penetrating into the interior of the spatula blade, since here too it would be possible for bacteria to grow unimpeded.
For this purpose, in the known laryngoscope spatulas described above, it is necessary for the two profile parts to be welded or soldered onto each other in a leaktight manner, and for these solders or welds to be reworked so as to produce a smooth surface. This is in most cases followed by a galvanization step in order to ensure an optimally smooth surface and to avoid any material irregularities that would make subsequent cleaning difficult. The known laryngoscopes spatulas are therefore expensive to make, and the production of the known laryngoscope spatulas is also complicated.